Das verlorene Spiel
by ich und du
Summary: Draco ist ein Zauberer. Ein Todesser. Todesser sind böse. So muss es sein. Doch warum müssen die Feinde der Bösen dann immer Gut sein? Tun die nie etwas böses? Draco und Hermine treffen sich im Krieg, beide Gut und Böse. Doch einer muss immer verlieren..


Das verlorene Spiel

Schwer atmend stand Draco auf der Wiese zwischen all den Kämpfenden. Kurz starrte er auf den leblosen Körper vor sich. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden hatten ihn die hellen Augen ängstlich angeschaut. Doch nun starrten sie trüb in den bewölkten Himmel. Eine einzelne Träne floss die tote Wange hinunter. Draco wusste, wieso der Mann geweint hatte. Er hatte die letzten Worte gehört, die leise über die Lippen seines Gegners gekommen waren.

„Ich liebe dich, Emily. Werde glücklich."

Emily musste seine Frau gewesen sein. Er hatte um sie geweint. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Draco wärme und liebe in den Augen des Mannes gesehen. Er hatte gelächelt und still waren die Tränen geflossen.

Und mit dem Lächeln war er gestorben. Noch im Tod lag das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Draco hatte schon viele Menschen getötet. Er hatte die Todesworte gesprochen und sich schnell weggedreht, um den entsetzen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern und dann den fallenden Körper nicht sehen zu müssen. Es fiel ihm schwer zu töten, doch ihm blieb nichts andres übrig. So etwas war ihm allerdings noch nie passiert. Es hatte ihn kurz stocken lassen. Das Lächeln hatte ihn irritiert. Wie konnte man in so einer Situation lächeln?

Ruckartig drehte er sich weg und lief zu einem Kollegen, der gerade mit zwei Auroren kämpfte. Geschickt lenkte er einen Auror von dem Todesser ab und bekam dafür ein dankbares Nicken seines Komplizen. Draco schleuderte eine schnelle Anzahl von den verschiedensten Flüchen ab, zog ein Schutzschild vor sich hoch, und wich den starken Flüchen aus, die sein Schild nicht halten würde.

Er merkte deutlich, dass sein Gegner am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Die Flüche wurden immer schwächer. Nach einer Weile stoppte Draco in seiner Flut aus Flüchen. Seine Augen fixierten nicht mehr den Auror, sondern etwas knapp neben ihm. Seinen Zauberstab richtete er auf diesen Punkt. Der Auror war verwirrt und blickte kurz auf die Seite um zu sehen, was den Todesser abgelenkt hatte. Genau darauf hatte Draco gewartet.

„Expelliarmus!" rief er, und der Zauberstab seines Gegners flog in das hohe Gras. Mit großen Augen schaute dieser zu Draco. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er in eine Falle getappt war. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Wieder schlich sich diese Angst in die Augen seines Gegners. Diese Panik vor dem Tod. Obwohl der Tod doch nur die Erlösung der ganzen Probleme und Sorgen hier war!

Dracos Lippen formten die Worte für den schlimmsten der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf den Auror zu.

In dem Moment sprang der andere Auror auf die Seite auf seinen Kumpel zu. Als Draco hinsah, waren beide Disappariert.

Hatte sein Fluch sein Ziel getroffen und war einer jetzt tot? Oder war die Rettungsaktion geglückt?

Doch darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, und sofort hatte er wieder den Mann vor Augen, der im Angesicht des Todes gelächelt hatte.

„Malfoy!", brüllte jemand, dann spürte Draco wie etwas gegen ihn prallte und ihn zu Boden riss.

„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken. Fast hätte dich der Fluch getroffen. Konzentrier dich gefälligst, wenn du überleben und nicht in Askaban verrotten willst! Und jetzt steh auf und helfe mir diese Idioten von dem Vogelorden endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen." Damit stand der Mann, der Draco zum Fall gebracht hat auf. Draco wusste nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Die Maske verdeckte das Gesicht, und die Stimme klang dumpf darunter hervor. Er nickte seinem Retter kurz zu, dann erhob er sich, klopfte den Schmutz von seinem Umhang und schritt mit erhobenem Zauberstab dem anderen Todesser hinterher.

Er hatte seinen Job zu erledigen. Und sein Job war töten.

Es war vorbei, die Schlacht war gewonnen, der Krieg nicht. Angeschlagen stieg er über die am Boden liegenden Körper. Er schaute gar nicht hin, wer lebte oder wer tot war. Ob er die verletzten kannte oder die gefallenen. Denn er konnte ja eh nicht helfen. Die anderen Todesser hinter ihm hätten ihn sofort getötet, hätte er einem verletzen geholfen. Also schaute er erst gar nicht hin. Dann würde er das Grauen gar nicht sehen, und er würde gar nicht wissen, ob er einem das Leben hätte retten können.

Das Leben retten. Das war doch so oder so Schwachsinn. Er und leben retten. Er löschte Leben aus, er rettete sie nicht.

Ein röcheln ließ ihn doch aufschauen. Schräg vor ihm versuchte sich eine junge Frau aufzusetzen. Sie schaute sich um. Als sie die Todesser erkannte machten sich Angst und Schrecken auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Sie hatte gerade ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Draco dachte oft darüber nach, wie es war jemanden in die Augen zu schauen und zu wissen, dass dieser jemand ihn gleich töten würde. Zu wissen, dass jetzt alles zu spät ist, dass es nun endgültig vorbei war. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Auch jetzt kam ihm dieser Gedanke, und er dachte daran, diese Frau zu übersehen, ihr ihr Leben zu lassen, ihr die Chance geben, zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren.

„Hey Malfoy. Ich glaub da hat jemand nicht gründlich genug gearbeitet. Die Frau lebt noch. Und sie sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie im sterben liegen! Willst du oder soll jemand von uns…?", Draco hört wie der Todesser hinter ihm schmutzig lachte. Und er wusste auch, dass dieser Todesser, den er auch nicht namentlich kannte, die Frau nicht nur töten würde. Was davor noch passieren würde, wollte Draco gar nicht so genau wissen. Er schluckte. Sterben würde sie, so oder so. Er konnte ihr Leben nicht retten. Aber einen kleinen Gefallen…

„Ist gut. Überlasst sie mir.", sagte er mit einem gelangweilten Tonfall. Er zog sein Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor und zielte auf die Frau, die ihn immer noch geschockt anstarrte. Ihr Blick wurde Flehend, als wollte sie ihm zu verstehen geben, dass sie jemand hatte, zu dem sie zurückgehen wollte, zu dem sie gehörte. Doch es brachte ihr nichts.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte er. „ Avada Kedavra!" Ihr Körper bäumte sich kurz auf, dann fiel sie zurück auf den Boden. Dort blieb sie regungslos liegen.

Er hatte eine weitere Familie zerrissen. Ein weiteres Leben ausgelöscht, ohne einen richtigen Grund zu haben.

Hatte er überhaupt das Recht dazu? Einfach über das Leben anderer zu urteilen? Einfach so einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen? Und vielen weiteren ein Freund, ein Kind, ein Elternteil oder eine Schwester? Durfte er überhaupt in das Leben anderer eingreifen?

Ja, er durfte. Es war Krieg, und im Krieg gab es nur Leben oder Tod. Entweder man tötete andere oder man wurde selber getötet. Etwas anderes gab es einfach nicht.

Und da entschied sich Draco doch für die erste Möglichkeit, das töten. Doch er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie sich Menschen opferten, für das Leben anderer. Wie sie ihr Leben wegwarfen, damit andere weiterleben konnten. Obwohl diese dann meistens auch getötet wurden. Also war es ein Opfer, das umsonst gewesen war. Es war eine selbstlose, unüberlegte und dumme Tat.

„Malfoy! Wir gehen mal nach da hinten. Crabbe meint, etwas gesehen zu haben. Wartest du hier oder treffen wir uns bei den anderen?"

Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortete Draco kühl: „Bei den anderen." Es kam ihm gerade recht, so hatte er noch etwas Zeit für sich. Die anderen liefen davon und Draco steuerte weg von den vielen toten Körpern.

Eine lange Zeit lief er tief in Gedanken an Waldrand entlang. Dann entschloss es zurück zu laufen. Es wurde Zeit, damit sie den nächsten Angriff besprechen konnten. Angriff, angriff, angriff. Immer nur kämpfen, töten, vernichten, zerstören!

„Expelliarmus! Stopp, bleib stehen!" Draco spürte, wie sein Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche flog und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Nicht, weil die Stimme es gesagt hatte, sondern vor Schock. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Person hinter ihm um. Er blickte auf eine schlanke Frau, mit kühlen, braunen Augen und lockigen widerspenstigen braunen Haaren. Neben ihr fiel sein Zauberstab ins Gras, doch sie beachtete das nicht.

„Ach, Granger! Na sieh mal einer an! So sieht man sich wieder!", sagte er spöttisch.

„Halts maul Malfoy."

„Wieso so unfreundlich? Ich hab dir nichts getan. Und würdest du mal aufhören, mit deinem Zauberstab auf mich zu zielen?"

„Du hast genügend getan, als dass ich keinen Grund hätte unfreundlich zu sein. Außerdem bist du ein Todesser. Und du wirst jetzt endlich dahin kommen, wo Todesser hingehören!", sagte Hermine bissig.

Das saß. Daran hatte er im Moment nicht gedacht. Klar, Askaban! Was auch sonst? Wo hatte er sein Hirn? Jetzt musste er sich schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen. Er hatte keine Lust, nach Askaban zu wandern! Er brauchte eine Idee…

Langsam lief er auf Granger zu. Dann würde er eben spielen.

„Ach, kommst du mir jetzt mit den Geschichten aus der Schule?"

„Ja, die mein ich." Hermine behielt ihn genau im Auge. Jede seiner Bewegungen folgte sie.

„Die sind doch Schnee von Gestern!" langsam umrundete er sie, wobei sie sich auf der Stelle drehte.

Er sah, dass sie nicht wusste, was er vorhatte und was sie tun sollte. Draco lächelte leicht, immer noch umkreiste er sie. Er verkleinerte seine Kreise immer weiter. Kein Ton fiel zwischen ihnen. Beide starrten sie nur den anderen an, um keine Bewegung zu übersehen. Hermine wollte einmal etwas sagen, doch sie schloss den Mund wieder. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.

Dann hielt Draco an und lief langsam aber direkt auf sie zu. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab an, so dass die Spitze direkt auf sein Herz zeigte.

„Bleib stehen!", sagte Hermine, doch es kam nicht so scharf, wie sie wollte.

„Was, wenn nicht?"

„Dann wirst du sterben." Ihre Stimme war leise und ernster, als Draco gedacht hätte. Er war sich bis jetzt sicher gewesen, dass nur Askaban auf dem Spiel stand. Aber sein Tod?

Er lächelte.

„Du hast doch nicht den Mumm dazu, jemanden umzubringen.", sagte er herablassend. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Wenn er sterben würde, würde niemand trauern. Das verlieh ihm Macht. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Im Gegensatz zu ihr.

„Oh doch. Das kannst du mir glauben! Bleib stehen!", fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu.

Er tat noch zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu; nur noch eine Armeslänge von ihr getrennt blieb er stehen. Sie hob ihren Arm und er spürte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf seiner Brust. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Na Granger? Und jetzt?"

„Werde ich hier warten, bis die Auroren kommen, und dich abholen."

„Wenn es soweit kommt…", antwortete er.

„Ja, soweit _wird _es kommen!", sagte Hermine überzeugt. Draco zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben.

„Du unterschätzt mich, Granger. Glaubst du wirklich, es ist so einfach?", er trat noch ein bisschen näher auf sie zu. Er stand genau vor ihr. Amüsiert schaute er zu ihr hinunter.

„Ähm…ja das glaub ich." Kurz war sie aus der Fassung geraten. Genau das hatte er erreichen wollen. Er schaute ihr fest in ihre braunen Augen.

„Dann liegst du das erste mal falsch!", erwiderte er. Dann riss er seinen Arm hoch und umfasste mit eisernem Griff ihren Zauberstab und drehte ihn ihr aus der Hand. Er tat ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein Breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„So schnell kann sich die Situation ändern!" Hermine war erstarrt. Sie hatte noch immer ihre rechte Hand erhoben, als hätte sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Doch diesen hatte jetzt Draco.

Es war leicht gewesen, sehr leicht sogar. Dass Granger _so _leicht zu überrumpeln war, hätte er auch nicht gedacht. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie mit dieser Einstellung im Krieg überlebte.

Er machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sofort wich sie aus, indem sie einen zurück machte. Dass sie immer das machte, was er insgeheim wollte, lies ihn noch mehr lächeln. Mit ihr war einfach zu spielen. Er tat drei weitere Schritte auf sie zu, denen sie genauso auswich, wie dem ersten und er stand da, wo er wollte. Langsam ging er in die Knie und tastete mit seiner freien Hand den Boden ab, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Finger umschlossen sogleich das kühle Holz seines Zauberstabes, der neben ihr im Gras gelandet war.. Er richtete sich wieder auf, jetzt doppelt bewaffnet.

Als Hermine erkannte, dass sie verloren hatte, trat Angst in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Nein…", flüsterte sie.

„Oh doch. Und weißt du was ich jetzt mit _dir _machen werde?"

„Draco…", flüsterte sie. Fast noch leiser als zuvor. Draco stockte kurz. Sie hatte ihn mit seinem Vornamen angeredet? Seit wann das?

„Du wirst das nicht tun. Es…was bringt dir das? Wieso machst du das? Wieso bringst du unschuldige Menschen um? Du spielst mit dem Leben anderer. Du spielst mit einem Menschen! Wenn du einen tötest, fügst du ihm keinen Schmerz zu. Aber all seinen Freunden, seiner ganzen Familie nimmst du etwas.

Es ist grässlich, zu leben und den anderen tot zu wissen. Es ist grässlich, zu wissen, dass dieser jemand nie wieder mit einem lachen wird. Du zerstörst damit nicht nur einen Menschen, du zerstörst mit einem Schlag viele. Manche versinken sehr lange in Trauer. Sie lassen die Zeit an sich vorbeiziehen und leben nicht mehr. Wünschen, sie selber wären auch tot. Und dieses Leben ist noch schlimmer als tot zu sein. Hoff, dass du so etwas nie erleben wirst!

Überleg einmal, wie es ist jede Sekunde zu beten, jede Sekunde zu hoffen, dass ein bestimmter Mensch noch lebt. Dass er gesund ist. Und dann zu erfahren, dass es umsonst war. Dass er tot ist. Von einem anderen Mensch ermordet.

Wir haben Krieg, ich weiß, aber selbst im Krieg gibt es Möglichkeiten. Es gibt immer mehrere Wege. Manche sind einfach, aber am Ende zerstören sie dich. Die anderen sind steinig, und doch die besseren, auf lang Zeit.

Lass es. Lass das töten. Lass die Leute leben. Sie werden es dir danken.

Lass mich leben. Auch ich werde es dir danken.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Draco sah sie an. Ja, sie hatte eigentlich Recht. Und trotzdem war sie auch wieder im Unrecht.

„Wir töten, das stimmt. Aber ihr seid nicht besser. Ihr tötet uns vielleicht nicht, aber ihr sperrt viele nach Askaban. Und Askaban ist genau so schlimm. Wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Man lebt, aber für die Freunde und Familie ist man trotzdem weg. Wenn man tot ist, weiß die Familie wenigstens, dass man nicht mehr lebt. Aber wenn man is Askaban sitzt, weiß die Familie nicht, wie es einem geht. Oder doch, sie weiß, dass es einem scheiße geht. Und sie kann nichts machen. Ist das nicht für Familie und betroffenen noch schrecklicher? Und falls du jetzt denkst, wir Todesser besitzen kein Herz, wir haben vielleicht Kinder oder eine Frau, lieben sie aber nicht, dann liegst du wieder falsch. Auch wir sind Menschen, auch wir lieben! Nur, wir zeigen es nicht so offen."

Erstaunt schaute Hermine ihn an. Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck musste er erneut grinsen. Wortlos erhob er ihren Zauberstab. Die Angst kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Er schaute sie kurz kalt an, dann warf er ihr ihren Zauberstab zu und wandte sich ab. Es war riskant. Es war sehr riskant. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte sie nicht töten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es schätze, dass er sie nicht tötete und ihn gehen lies.

Angespannt lief er langsam Schritt für Schritt davon. Er rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass ihn ein Fluch im Rücken traf. Doch es kam keiner. Ein wenig wich die Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln. Ein leises Plopp, und viele darauf folgende ließen ihn aufhorchen. Er fasste den Entschluss zu disapparieren. Doch es war zu spät.

„Expelliarmus!" brüllte eine Stimme. Der Fluch traf ihn, und sein Zauberstab flog ihn zum zweiten Mal aus der Hand.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Eine ganze Horde von Auroren starrten ihn mit gezücktem Zauberstab an.

Und in der Mitte stand Granger. Sie blickte ihn an, und er meinte, Trauer in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Doch was nütze ihm ihr Mitgefühl?

Tja, sein Spiel hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er gewonnen. Doch das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Er hatte verloren. Er war sich zu sicher gewesen. Vielleicht war das Spiel _zu _leicht gewesen. Er hatte überhört, dass sie gesagt hatte, Auroren würden ihn abholen. Daraus hätte er schließen können, dass sie nach ihnen geschickt hatte. Doch das brachte ihm jetzt wenig.

Langsam kamen die Auroren auf ihn zu. Doch er starrte nur wüten zu Granger.

„Danke!", formte er mit seinen Lippen, warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, dann wurde er von zwei Auroren gepackt und fortgeschleppt. Er sah nicht mehr, wie sie die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug, um ihre Tränen zu verdecken.

Er hatte den falschen Weg gewählt, er hatte am Ende doch verloren.


End file.
